Monochrome Betrayal
by 7193CAST
Summary: Shiro is betrayed and killed, but wakes up in Naruto. What will happen? I brought it here from Wattpad made by me! Naruto is not mine. Slow-ish updates
1. Prologue

It was a day like any other, dreary, painful, and dull.

Shiro was tired,

Tired of all this suffering and abuse and yet, Shiro stayed, he stayed for the only one he loved, his one and true friend.

**__Kuro__**

Shiro loved him with all his heart, and yet here he is, in this pit of sadness.

**~Shiro POV~**

I was quickly getting ready for school, like usual, unless I wanted a beating. It was hard living like this but, you get around it. I left for school early just so I don't get caught by _them_. Once I got there I was met by my best friend and crush, Kuro. I liked him so much after the first time I met him when I was getting bullied.

***Flashback***

I was laying on the ground in fear of what my bullies would do to me next.

_.But then._

"Hey! What are you doing!" someone yelled.

I sighed in relief, I was saved.

"What do you think we're doing we're trying to get rid of blindie here" One of my bullies said pointing down to me.

They loved to call me 'blindie' and 'freak' because of my silvery-white eyes that made me look blind and would sometimes glow in the dark.

"Well, I don't care why, but I don't like bullies so go away or I'll beat you to a pulp!" the new comer yelled.

They proceeded to kick me and I whimpered in pain, but then,

He kept his promise, he beat the bullies up.

***Flashback End***

He was handsome, more so than I could ever hope for, and yet he looked darker, more over a bit more apathetic than usual. I pushed my thoughts a side and greeted him.

"Hey, how are you." I greeted Kuro.

"I'm doin' fine, you?" He said back.

"Feelin' in a lighter mood than usual." I replied.

"Great" he smirked.

We walked into the school together then split for our first classes since we don't have the same first class. My first class was art since I love drawing and wanted to get better at it. I greeted the teacher , she was like a second mother to me or more like first, the original isn't exactly the best. And we got ready for class.

_**~Time skip~**_

It was lunch and I was happy to see Kuro again. His eyes looked dark,

_Too dark._

_'I feel like something bad is going to happen' _I thought.

My mind darkened yet again, I still forced my dark thoughts away, he wouldn't betray me right? I put a smile on and hugged him.

"Hey" Kuro chuckled.

"Hello!" I yelled childishly.

We walked to the lunch line together and got our food. I tried to make small talk and see what was wrong, why he had such dark eyes.

"Hey, how were your classes so far?" I asked.

"They were fine." Kuro replied.

_'Is he trying to use as less words as possible? What's up? He'd usually go into a lot of detail'_ I thought, in confusion. This time I decided to act on my thoughts of confusion.

"Hey, what's up? You'd usually go into detail." I asked him.

_His eyes only seemed ever darker._

"It's nothing" he grumbled, glaring slightly.

I thought of something else to do, to get out of this situation I got up.

"H-hey, I'm gonna go talk to one of my teachers..." I trailed off, threw away my trash, and walked off to the classroom of my next class.

_**~time skip~**_

It was my last class, one that I shared with Kuro. He wasn't there, Kuro wasn't there. I started to think the worst.

_'He's going to betray me, I'm going to be alone again.' _I shook my head.

_'No, I can't lose hope on him like that.'_ I thought sadly, I had been betrayed far too many times to consider anything else.

And I have the scars to prove it.

_**~time skip~**_

It was the end of school and I felt dread, nausea, and the pit of my stomach had dropped. I set my mind up in for the worst, I ran up to my room trying to be as silent as possible. As to not disturb the lions den that is my 'parents' room. Once I got into my room the feeling of dread only got worse.

After a moment of silence, I heard a chuckle.

"I've been waiting so long for this." I paled, that was my 'mothers' voice...

"Yeah" I could feel tears in my eyes, that was Kuro's voice.

My 'mother' came up and hit me, my head snapped to the side. They started hitting me. I yelled at them to stop, but they didn't. After a while, the beating stopped I was bleeding badly.

_I was so scared._

"Would you like to do the honors, Kuro?" My 'father' asked.

"I would love to, thank you" Kuro smirked before being handed a knife by 'father'.

_And I was cut, slashed, stabbed._

_'I knew it, I should have never trusted anybody in the first place.'_ I thought saddly before...

**_BLACK..._**

Hey, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the Prologue!

Anyways, See ya!

~7193


	2. Chapter 1

~Author POV~

It was Midday to Mid-Afternoon, the trees were peaceful and it was a good temperature out side. A man with silver hair was jumping through the trees getting back to his village after a mission, this man is named Kakashi Hatake but then...

_*THUMP*_

Kakashi paused, slightly startled by the sudden sound and went to investigate. It was a boy, who looked no older than 6, and he was in a bad condition. Cuts, stab wounds, bruises, you name it he had it. Kakashi's eyes widened as he rushed over to the boy.

'Who would do such a thing to child.' Kakashi thought angrily.

Little did he know, little did he know.

~Time Skip~

Kakashi had rushed the boy back to his village to be healed and went to report to the Hokage on his mission and findings.

~Shiro POV~

I felt myself waking up, I was confused.

_Wasn't I supposed to be dead?_

"H-huh? Where?" I questioned.

It was bright I lifted a hand to shield my eyes and felt a needle, my eyes flashed open to see that I was bandaged and in a hospital room I sat up.

"W-what? Where am I?" I was so confused.

Then the door opened to see a nurse, her eyes widened and she rushed over to me and pushed me back down onto the bed, I tried to get back up but she was firm.

"No no, you're not supposed be up. Your wounds are too bad for you to be moving around like this." she reprimanded.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hospital, are you feeling okay?" She responded.

"A bit thirsty but other wise okay. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You've been out for a few days but that isn't important. What's your name young one?" She asked.

_'Wait young one, that must explain why I feel a bit compressed.' _I thought.

"M-my name?" I stuttered out of surprise.

"Yes hun, your name." she said sweetly.

"Sh-Shiro." I stuttered.

"Okay now, do you know what happened to you? One of the villages ninja found you and brought you in." She said my eyes widened.

_Ninja? | Naruto_

_'It's best to act like an amnesiac, but I'm not of this world they won't know the things I know. Since I'm most likely in Naruto.'_ I thought.

"I-I don't know, my head's fuzzy..." I trailed off.

Her eyes widened.

"O-oh no..." She went off, out the room. Most likely to get a doctor, but who she came with surprised me.

She came in with the third Hokage and Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi.

Oh, I'm in Naruto I was right. Kakashi walked over and knelled beside the bed I was in while the Hokage walked and stood beside Kakashi.

"Are you okay Shiro?" Kakashi asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"He was the one that brought you here." The nurse smiled but it turned out as a grimace.

"O-oh, H-hello. I'm f-fine." I said my head went down, to look shy.

Gotta love that childish innocence.

"Okay, do you remember anything?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no my head is so fuzzy..." I replied.

"Lord Hokage, I believe it would be good to take him to a Yamanaka when he recovers." Kakashi said looking up at the old man.

"Yes that would be good." the Hokage replied.

He turned towards me.

"Would that be okay with you?" the Hokage asked.

"I-I think so..." I replied nevous about the out come if that should happen.

"Good, now get some rest." said the nurse.

"Okay" I said sleepily, who knew this would be so taxing?

And I laid down and went sleep.

~Author POV~

The two shinobi were walking back to the Hokage tower.

"You know, Lord Hokage that Shiro kids chakra is fairly large and his eyes look like a hyuuga's eyes." the cyclops had said.

"Yes yes, I know." the Hokage replied.

*Flash back*(What happened in the report)

~Kakashi POV~

After bringing the boy to the hospital I had went straight towards the hokage tower to give my report on the mission. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard the 'come in'.

"Come in" I heard through the door.

I pushed the door open, walked in, and stood in front of Lord Thirds desk.

"Lord Third, here's my report and I must tell you of something else." I told him.

I handed him my report, he read through it and looked up at me.

"What else should I know?" Lord Third asked.

"I found a boy out side the village he was injured fairly bad and his chakra reserves are larger than a normal child his age should have." I told him.

A knock came on the door, they sounded frantic.

"Come in." Lord Third said.

A nurse came in, it was the nurse of the boy I found. I rushed over to the nurse to see what was wrong, I grabbed her shoulders.

_I don't know why, but I care for the boy..._

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I the poor boy, he can't remember anything. He has no major head injuries, it must have been done by a jutsu or seal!" The nurse was in near tears.

My eyes widened, who would take a child's memories away? His past must have been too traumatic for him to handle. Lord Third stood up and looked at the nurse.

"Take us to the boy, there has to be a reason he's like this." he said with the utmost seriousness.

*Flashback end*

She took us to him, I saw a name on the door, Shiro.

_.So the boys name is Shiro._

The nurse opened the door and the boy looked at us.

'Huh, I can see where the name comes from.' I thought looking into the boys almost white eyes.

I walked over and knelled beside the bed Shiro was in while the Hokage walked and stood beside me.

"Are you okay Shiro?" I asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" Shiro stuttered.

"He was the one that brought you here." The nurse smiled but it turned out as a grimace.

"O-oh, H-hello. I'm f-fine." He said his head went down, and looked so shy.

_So cute._

I conversed with the Hokage about how the boys eyes looked like a hyuugas and could live with them if need be. Although I must feel a bit disappointed I feel like I want him to live with me.

_Why do I care for the boy I just met?_

I thought _'He may live with the hyuuga if he doesn't have any where to go but,_

_I want him to live with me...'_

Here's Chapter one at 1,100 words (Not counting this bit of text.)

Anyways, See ya!

~Zirtyl


	3. Chapter 2

~Hokage POV~

Once the poor boy went to sleep I went out the door of his room to go back to my office.

"Lord Third" Kakashi called out to me.

I turned around.

"Yes? What do you need." I replied.

"I-I was wondering if I could care for Shiro, should the Hyuuga reject him." I was surprised.

_Kakashi cares?_

"Of course" I replied smiling.

It was good to get Kakashi caring once more of the populace and not have him be a mindless killer like he used to be.

"Oh, and Kakashi?" I turned around.

"Yes?" Kakashi responded.

"Thank you for caring for the boy." I smiled.

And with that I left.

~Shiro POV~

I heard the whole conversation, and what Kakashi said surprised me.

'So, the cyclops cares' I thought thinking of how lazy he is.

And went to sleep...

_~Somewhere else~_

~Hokage POV~

I know I needed to converse with the Hyuuga clan leader on if Shiro could live with his clan until we found out a surname or a home for him to have. While he does have the traits of a hyuuga he could live with Kakashi since he offered. It still worries me though, why would someone seal a childs memories?

_.It's not right._

~time skip~

I was in my office and had told one of my anbu to go retrieve Hiashi,then I awaited for his arrival. Once Hiashi arrived with the anbu he look confused if not more than a little furious.

"Why, have you called me here I was busy" He growled out.

"Ah, Hiashi. No need to be hostile, I have a slight business to discuss" I had tried to calm him.

"And what would that be?" While still angered, he showed interest.

"A child, he needs a home-" He cut me off.

"You disrupt my work for a child!" Hiashi roared.

"Oh, but there is something wrong with him. His memories are sealed away for a yet to be known reason" I stayed calm.

"Sealed away you say?" He calmed down a bit, his interest peaked.

"Yes, sealed, allow me to show you him." I stated.

"Yes, yes, of course" he agreed.

"ANBU!" I called and one appeared. "Bring Hiashi to the boy."

The anbu nodded leading Hiashi away to the hospital.

~time skip~

~Hiashi POV~

I was lead to a room in the hospital, the name plate read 'Shiro'.

_'Shiro? An interesting name for sure...' I thought of any clans members with that name and couldn't think of one._

I opened the door came in and closed it I was surprised, he had the eyes of a Hyuuga. He looked at me in question as he got ready to ask me why I was here.

"Mister, who are you?" The boy asked me in such a shyness that could rival my daughter, Hinata.

_.In fact it reminded me of her._

"I am Hiashi, young one." His shyness brought a kindness in me that I never knew I had.

"O-okay! I'm Shiro!" He smiled so sweetly it was almost like his teeth were peppermints that shone like the stars.

His tone made me feel so calm and happy yet I knew I couldn't keep him. I just had to protect him from the clans council I had failed Hinata I won't fail now but, I just had to know if he actually had no memories.

_"Can you remember anything?"_

~Shiro POV~

I knew the answer, I just had to be convincing and so far it looks like I'm doin' well.

"The other nice people that came asked me that too, and yeah I can't remember whenever I think about it a voice in my head goes 'No, you mustn't remember' and everything starts hurting" I looked away shyly.

His face shows nothing but his eye show shock.

"Ah I see..." His eyes shows sorrow.

Abruptly,

The door opens slowly to reveal the Hokage with another man.

_.Inoichi?._

They came in cautiously as to not frighten me due me seeming so shy so traumatized, probably.

"Hello Shiro this man here is Inoichi he will see why you can't remember." The Hokage explained as Inoichi comes closer, slowly.

My eyes widened as I watched his hand come to my forehead moving my head back slightly.

_'Oh shit! I didn't think that they would bring Inoichi in!'_ I thought panicked.

_.They're gonna find my secret!._

_\DON'T WORRY\_

_'What?'_

_'DARK'_

~Inoichi POV~

I was brought into the Hokages office by an anbu claiming he had called me.

"What calls me here?" I questioned my curiosity rising.

"There is a boy who can't remember anything and he has no major head injuries we think he may have had his memories sealed by a seal or jutsu." The Hokage had replied.

"Show me him" I nod with determination, I have a child as well I feel so bad that this happened to the boy so I will help the boy.

The Hokage lead the way to the hospital getting side glances from the civilians and shinobi alike. The nameplate had 'Shiro' on it as the Hokage opened the door I saw Hiashi and a heavily bandaged boy in the bed.

"Hello Shiro this man here is Inoichi he will see why you can't remember." The Hokage explained as I came closer, slowly as to not scare the already traumatized boy. His eyes widened clearly showing fear and leaning away I felt bad but I must do this in order to help him.

_'DARK'_

I was in his mind it was, dark void of light I started walking. Strange, there should be memories every where but there's only a shelf with chains and a lock.

'The memories might be sealed here' I thought, walked up and touched the lock.

My brain started hurting and my eyes stung.

_|NO HE MUSTN'T REMEMBER, NOT NOW!|_

"W-what?" I questioned.

_|I'LL GIVE HIM HIS MEMORIES BUT NOT NOW|_

"Why not?"I was confused.

_|THEY ARE TOO AGONIZING FOR HIM TO HANDLE|_

_.And I was pushed out._

I entered the real world with a gasp my eyes stung, tears welling up was it truly a pain to bring up memories of a child no older than 6?

~Hokage POV~

Inoichi woke up from the brain search with a gasp his eyes tearing up as he collapses to his knees next to Shiro who had yet to wake up.

I came up to Inoich "What? What's wrong?" He looked at me in pain.

"There is some thing in there keeping the memories at bay it told me that Shiros memories were too painful and agonizing for him to handle I worry for him" Inoichi stared crying.

Shiro woke up with a gasp as he started crying we all started towards him worried.

"M-my head i-it-" He cut himself off with a wince.

"W-what about your head?" I asked his heart monitor went faster as he started hyperventilating.

"I-it h-hurts so-o much," he chocked out breathing heavily.

Shiros nurse barged in quickly to help the poor boy.

"What happened?!" She yelled at us no care of our statuses and a clear protectiveness over Shiro.

"Inoichi tried to see what was wrong with Shiros memories and they both afterwards became messes of their own." Hiashi explained with me backing him up.

The nurse went towards the two males in pain calmed them a bit and cast a diagnostic jutsu.

"Inoichi is fine just some minnor shock he should be fine in an hour or two but," the nurse trailed off.

"Yes, yes? What is it." Hiashi asked gaining an air of protectiveness, I was shocked I knew how he treated his children a little harsher in training than the rest but to want to protect a boy had just met? This was entirely new.

"Shiros brain has been sending multiple pulses of pain through out him and there is a slight anomaly on the back of his neck. I'll bring some stronger pain killers." The nurse left, came back with a fluid pack of pain killers hooked Shiro up and bid us a fine day.

"Hiashi check the boy. We shall discus his residency later." I calmly commanded he nodded in responce.

He walked towards the bed as Inoichi was getting his bearings turning on his eyes and looking the boy over.

"There is something that seems to be a seal around the back of his neck. May I check?" He questioned.

"Yes, you may." I responded.

Hiashi slowly lifted the unconscious boys head and shoulders careful of the drip only to see a seal on the back of his neck. It was none I recognized for but one things for sure,

_.it was a dangerous one indeed._

_1'452 words! __I'm alive, finally! __I hope you liked the read and thank you RhodoniteTheRed for the helpful review!_

_~Zirtyl_


End file.
